


You Give Love A Bad Name

by ShinyNewPenny



Series: cupid as a dog [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Hospitals, Long Hair Bucky, M/M, Mild Concussion, Minor Injuries, Some Humor, Top Steve, a cute brown puppy, bbf2019, but its an accident, hitting people with a car, hopefully, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyNewPenny/pseuds/ShinyNewPenny
Summary: Steve’s heart rate skyrocketed when he saw the dog run out into traffic. The poor thing was so small- just a brown ball of fur that zoomed out onto the street. Most people wouldn’t have seen it. But Steve didn’t miss it, no. He saw the dog because it ran right in front of Steve’s car. So, naturally, as most panicking people do when trying to avoid an innocent animal in the road, Steve swerved and slammed on the breaks.Unfortunately, Steve swerved right into a man. A man who was, apparently, trying to do the same thing as Steve and save the dog from being flattened by a car.Fuck.





	You Give Love A Bad Name

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for all their hard work on this fest! 
> 
> My prompt was Steve hitting Bucky with his car because he ran out into the street to save a dog. This is just the beginning and I hope to add more soon but I had to go ahead and post to make it into the Hellyeahbottombucky fest. I hope you guys enjoy!

Steve’s heart rate skyrocketed when he saw the dog run out into traffic. The poor thing was so small- just a brown ball of fur that zoomed out onto the street. Most people wouldn’t have seen it. But Steve didn’t miss it, no. He saw the dog because it ran right in front of Steve’s car. So, naturally, as most panicking people do when trying to avoid an innocent animal in the road, Steve swerved and slammed on the breaks. 

Unfortunately, Steve swerved right into a man. A man who was, apparently, trying to do the same thing as Steve and save the dog from being flattened by a car. 

Fuck. 

——————

The world was a symphony of honking, screaming and general sounds of chaos. Not a symphony that would inspire someone or make them think of more pleasant times. No, this sounded like a symphony where the conductor was having a seizure and the entire orchestra was just going bananas. The sheer volume and mixture of noises were enough to make Bucky think his ears must be bleeding. His head was definitely throbbing enough for that to feel like a genuine concern. 

Opening his eyes resulted in nothing but more pain in his head, even though he thought that was impossible. It already felt like his skull was cracking open so feeling more pain on top of that was damn near unbearable. 

If the world sounded like a psychotic symphony, then it looked like a painting where someone had emptied every color on a canvas and just smeared it around until they said, “Yeah, this makes my head hurt to look at.” He grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut, vowing to never open them again if it caused that much pain. Seeing was overrated anyway. 

All in all, Bucky was just a lump of pain and confusion. He didn’t know what was going on, let alone how he got there. Where was he and why the hell did he hurt so badly? He couldn’t really remember anything. If he really concentrated through the pain he could sort of recall something about a dog. But it was like reaching through a thick fog and bringing back a fucking pickle. Not exactly what you’d expect and just confusing when you thought about it. 

“Oh god, oh god, I’m so sorry,” someone in the symphony was speaking to him. He vaguely thought that he was going insane, but mostly it just made his head throb in pain even more. “Don’t move. I’ve called an ambulance, they’re on their way.” 

Bucky hummed just to see if talking hurt as well. It didn’t, surprisingly, but he was still cautious just in case. 

“Your dog’s okay. I’ve got him right here,” whoever was talking had a deep rich voice. He tried to focus on the vibrations of the deep baritone, pushing his pain and confusion down. “Just try not to move. I’m so so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Why did this lovely voice sound so distressed? That seemed like a crime against nature. It was the only thing keeping him grounded through all the other sounds that were threatening to penetrate his eardrums. Unfortunately, the voice seemed to stop after that and the symphony took over again. 

The noises grew in volume, making his head throb, then it seemed to fade away as a siren took over, getting louder and louder. His head was screaming at him by the time the sirens turned off, a high pitched ringing taking over. Bucky was still afraid to open his eyes again. God, he couldn’t think of anything but the pain. Couldn't focus on anything else. His skull was splitting open and his arm was throbbing. It hurt when he took a breath and the pain seemed to radiate outward from there. He just wanted it to stop. 

“Can you hear me? Sir, I need you to remain still.” This was a different voice. It wasn’t nearly as nice to listen to. 

He felt hands on him, poking and prodding, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Not when his pain was pulling him down into an abyss. 

“Okay, let’s get him loaded up. We need a neck brace and…” the voice seemed to drift off. Everything was getting quieter and quieter. The pain was even starting to lessen. 

Everything was fading… until there was nothing.

———-

Steve followed the ambulance to the hospital. The dog wagged its tail happily in the front seat while panting in Steve’s general direction. It felt a little invasive to be following someone he didn’t know with their pet in his possession but he had just run over the guy. The least he could do is make sure his dog was safe. 

Guilt ate away at him while he turned into the hospital parking lot. He just ran over someone. As an advocate for driving safety and no texting while driving, he couldn’t believe what just happened. It was hard to wrap his brain around it. Maybe he was in shock. Steve immediately felt guilty again. How could he worry about himself being in shock when he just hit a guy with his car. 

Admittedly, it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been. He didn’t actually run over the guy. He just… bumped him. Hard. Hard enough for the guy to be propelled backwards and slam into the pavement. Fuck. He was the worst. How could he have done that? 

The parking lot was relatively full and Steve took a decent amount of time trying to find somewhere to park. Finally pulling into a space, Steve continued to beat himself up as he took a hoodie he had in the back seat and slipped it on. The dog wagged its tail excitedly when Steve opened the passenger door to lift him out. He was assaulted with slobbery wet kisses as he tried to stuff the dog into the front of his hoodie. “Shh, shh it’s okay boy. We’re gonna go see your owner in just a second. Make sure he’s okay. Just be quiet for me. Good boy.”

Steve stuffed the excited ball of fur as far down his hoodie as he could. He made his way into the hospital trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Dogs probably weren’t allowed inside, but it wasn’t like he could leave the poor thing alone in his car. It had already almost been run over today and it’s owner was now in the hospital. So, yeah, Steve was bringing it with him. 

Walking down the hallway with the front of his hoodie squirming like something from one of those Alien movies, Steve made his way to the nurses station. “Excuse me, I’m with the guy that just came in an ambulance. Can you tell me where they’ve taken him?” 

A very severe looking woman with sharp cheekbones and piercing eyes looked up at him. “Are you a family member?” Fuck. Somewhere in the back of his mind Steve knew they wouldn’t let him anywhere near the guy unless he was related. 

“Yes, I’m his husband.” Super fuck. Why did he just say that? What the hell was he thinking? Maybe he really was in shock. Does shock make you stupid? 

The woman’s eyes darted from his face to his stomach, which wiggled around like a toddler on sugar. Panicking, Steve put his hands over the dog and ramped up the dramatics, “I just can’t believe this happened. Is he okay? He’s my whole world!” Tears sprang to his eyes and he was briefly proud of himself for his acting skills. He even started sniffling, drawing the attention of some people nearby. 

The woman’s eyes narrowed at him like she knew he was lying, but she wasn’t focused on his moving stomach anymore so Steve counted it as a win. “You’re his husband?”

Steve let out a loud sob and wiped a tear away. “Oh god, please tell me he’s okay!”

Glancing around, seeing the crowd that was starting to take interest in the wailing man at the nurses station, the woman sighed and told him where to go. “Thank you so much,” Steve quickly made his way past the woman and mentally patted himself on the back for a great performance. 

He made a quick pit stop in the bathroom on the way to try and quiet the dog down a bit. Once he reached the room the woman had directed him to, the front of his hoodie was only slightly moving. Better than looking like he had a circus in there. 

He peeked around the door frame to see an empty room. Maybe the woman had given him the wrong room number? She probably knew he was lying and just sent him on a wild goose chase to get rid of him. Sighing, Steve turned around to look for another nurses station to ask where to go now and spotted a hospital bed being wheeled toward him. “Are you here for James Barnes? He just got out of x-ray,” the nurse pushing the bed addressed Steve. 

Glancing at the guy in the bed, he could see long brown hair and that same gorgeous face that he saw on the pavement just a while ago. “Uh, yeah. I’m his husband.” He really needed to stop saying that. Shit. 

“Oh good. We’ll get the results back soon. He’s on some pretty strong painkillers for now, so he might be kind of out of it,” Steve followed as he wheeled his husband into the room. “He has a mild concussion and some pretty bad bruises but he’s gonna be just fine. The doctor will be in to talk to you in just a bit and give you the results from his X-ray just as soon as we get them back from radiology. Feel free to hit the nurse button if you need anything. I’ll give you guys a little privacy.” With that, the guy whisked out of the room after checking the IV and giving Steve a charming smile. 

Nervously, Steve approached the bed taking in the guy that he had just accidentally injured. He had high, sharp cheekbones that Steve had to hold himself back from touching. His lips were pouty and full, parted to show straight white teeth peeking out. Dark brown hair surrounded his head like a halo, it looked smooth and Steve found himself wanting to run his hands through it. Damn this guy was hot. And Steve had said they were husbands. Double super fuck. 

His hoodie started squirming, distracting Steve from the gorgeous man in front of him. “Oh, hey, your owner’s right here little buddy,” He unzipped his hoodie to let the little dog poke his cute head out. His ears stood straight up as he sniffed the air around him. The dogs tail immediately started wagging and Steve struggled to keep him from jumping out. 

He glanced up again to see steel gray eyes looking back at him. “Umm… hi,” Smooth. Real smooth. 

Mr. Supermodel’s lips lifted into a slow, lazy grin. “You’re the voice,” his speech was a little slurred and his eyes seemed a little glazed. At least those painkillers seemed to be working. 

“Umm… sure.” Why couldn’t he say more than one word to this walking (or laying) wet dream? Steve gulped and looked down to the squirming mass in his hands. Oh yeah, “I got your dog, he’s just fine. Not a scratch on him.”

Steve looked up to see the guy give him a confused look. “What dog? I don’t have a dog.”

“Umm… he’s the dog you chased out into the street…? Right before I- well- I hit you with my car,” the guys eyes widened a bit. “But I was trying to avoid hitting your dog! I didn’t see you in the street and I tried to stop I swear. I’m so so sorry,” Steve felt the words rushing out of his mouth in horror. This guy would probably sue him. He was so screwed. 

“No, I don’t have a dog. I saw that dog running out into the street though and tried to save it. I remember that. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings though. It’s not your fault. You were just trying to save the dog, same as me.” The guys eyes sharpened up as he was talking. He seemed to be a bit more lucid as he looked Steve up and down. 

Steve felt heat flush his cheeks as he blushed. “Well, I probably shouldn’t have brought him in here then. I thought he was yours, sorry.” 

The guy chuckled and lifted his hand out toward Steve. “He’s cute. I’m glad he’s okay.” Steve stepped forward to let the guy scratch the dogs ears. The dog immediately started scrambling to jump onto the supermodel and Steve tightened his grip while it flailed around. He ended up brushing his hand against the guys smooth, beautiful skin. 

“Sorry,” he looked up to find the guy smiling at him, looking like sunshine itself. God, this guy is so good looking. 

“I’m Bucky,” the guy continued smiling at him. 

“Bucky? I thought they said your name is James?” Maybe the guys concussion was worse than mild if he couldn’t remember his name. 

The guy chuckled, “It’s a nickname. Short for Buchanan which is my middle name.”

“Oh. Well I’m Steve. The guy who hit you with his car,” Steve felt his cheeks flush again. “And I may have also told the nurses here that I’m your husband…” he trailed off looking at Bucky’s startled face. “They wouldn’t let me in here to see you unless we were related. And I had to make sure you were okay.” 

The guy smiled at Steve again, “Well, then hopefully you’ll let me take you out on a date once I’m out of here. Seeing as I’m your husband and all.” Bucky winked at Steve, making him blush again. 

“Uhhh.. y-yeah. That would- that would be great.” 

“Great,” Bucky smiles at Steve, making his stomach twist into a knot. A bark interrupted their moment and both looked down at the little brown ball of fur that started this whole mess. Steve gave the little dog an extra scratch behind the ears as a thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> I plan on adding an explicit chapter to follow this. Maybe even an epilogue.


End file.
